


Debutante

by illyriandreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Protective Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: 'When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for'It's been a long time since Aileth stepped into Pureblood society,Nevermind starting a new school along with it,And everything on top of it.Draco Malfoy was just the tip of the iceberg.Gossip Girl Society meets the Wizarding World





	Debutante

Aileth hadn’t stepped foot onto the cobbles of Diagon Alley since she was ten years old. At the age of fifteen the place seemed smaller than she had remembered. The goblins in Gringotts seemed scarier when she a child. The top shelf in Flourish and Blotts was accessible. The smell of dragon roasted chestnuts and the sweet smell of the sundaes from the little café opposite Madam Malkin’s Robes. She straightened her hairband and flicked her brown hair off her shoulder. The young witch dodged wizards and witches passing her as she followed her mother through the alley.

The bell chimed as the mother and daughter enter Madam Malkin’s to be fitted for her gown. Madam Malkin was a family friend who had created dresses that had the wizarding society adoring her when she was a child. The seamstress hadn’t seen Aileth since she was a child. So, when the teenage walked into her shop she was stunned by her maturity and growth.

Aileth had filled out perfectly during her puberty. However, her cheeks were still inflicted with a slight chubbiness. Her Nott genetics had graced her with sea green eyes, and curled lashes. Her skin was golden from her time in Egypt. She was looked the image of a pureblood daughter in a short sleeved white blouse, accessorised with a black ribbon tied neatly in a bow. Her pencil skirt reached just before her knees. Kitten heels on her feet praciting for her debut evening.

The elder witch kissed each of her cheeks. Taking in her model, twirling her around slowly to take a look at her.

“Oh darling, look at you. When your grandfather had said you were a woman now I didn’t believe him.” She gasped, with a flick of her wand and accio mumbled, a measuring tape graced her neck. Madam Malkin greet Eliza, her mother with a smile.

The two women began to talk dresses while Aileth looked around the shop. The décor hadn’t changed much either. She lifted her head looking to the upper level, spotting a young bushy haired girl peeking through the rails of Hogwarts robes. Aileth ascended the stair case in hopes to make acquaintances with someone before the year began. She smiled at the blonde highlighted brunette.

“Hi, I’m Aileth. Do you study at Hogwarts?” She held out her hand. The bushy haired girl smiled back, shaking her hand.

“Hermione Granger, fifth year.”

“Me too. Just starting. I’ve been travelling for a while. I never had the chance to go when my letter came.” Aileth explained as Hermione picked out a set of Gryffindor robes.

“Are you here for robes?” Hermione asked.

“No, no. Madam Malkin already owled those. I’m here for my Debutante gown.” Hermione’s eyes widened. She had never thought those events were still around these days, never mind in the Wizarding World.

“Those are real?” Hermione questioned, her ever growing curiosity getting the best of her.

“Yes, of course. Mostly purebloods nowadays though.” Aileth’s hand razed over the soft fabric of robes. From the moment Aileth mentioned pureblood’s she could see that Hermione wished to dash away from her. “I’m guess you’re not?” She danced on the subject.

“Muggle-born.” Hermione’s voice cracked. Aileth smiled, placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“And now I know why, you look so afraid. There’s no need to worry, honestly, I’m kinder than most of us these days.” Aileth knew all too well of pureblood heritage.

“Aileth Hawthorn!” She heard her mother call from the dressing room.

“I have to go. Seen you in the new year.” Aileth took the chance to reach her arms out for a hug. Hermione leaned in wrapping her arms around the pureblood witch. Aileth’s first friendship forming. Their awkward hug didn’t last long as Aileth dashed down the stairs to her mother.

For the next hour Aileth was poked and prodded by needles and wrapped in array of fabrics. Her mother sipping on a cup of iced tea, examining each one thoroughly. One of the finalists was a teal tulle, that would be wrapped around one shoulder, synched at the waist and flowing A-line down her legs.

“What do you think darling?” Her mother asked.

“I think she looks like something a dragon spat up.” A new voice entered the room. A cheeky smile belonging to her cousin, who was leaning against the door frame of the dressing room. She rolled my eyes at him.

“No one asked for your opinion, cousin dear.” Aileth told him and turned to Madam Malkin. “I love it. This is the one.”

“I’ll have the mock made up. Can you come back in a weeks’ time?”

“I start Hogwarts in six days.” She had informed her as she added in the finishing pins. Madam Malkin looked up at her.

“I can speed through it for you, can you make it in five days?” She asked me. Madam Malkin was not about to let this order slip through her fingers. The Debutante event rarely came around in the Wizarding World these days, it was dying out. Dressmakers like Madam Malkin could float their businesses off the dresses for months. Purebloods and high class Halfbloods would pay anything for their daughters’ dresses.

“Perfect.” Aileth whispered, turning in the mirror. A small smile growing on her lips.

Aileth got dressed again and stepped out the dressing room to see her mother, cousin and now her escort to the ball. Blaise Zabini grinned at her childhood friend. She rushed forward to hug him. They hadn’t seen each other in two years, their owls were far between and the most they managed to talk to each other was over the past month, organising Blaise to accompany her. Aileth pulled back.

“I just chose my dress. Teal. You need to sort out your tie-“ Blaise cut her off.

“In silk. I’ve got this.” He laughed. “I can’t wait for you to come to school with us this year.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

“I will leave you three to finish shopping. I will see you at the manor tonight.” Her mother spoke. “And do not forget to visit your grandfather while you are here.” She pointed at her daughter, who nodded.

“I won’t mom.” Eliza turned and left her daughter alone with the two Slytherin boys.

“So boys, who is buying the ice-cream?” She questioned, nudging her cousin and leaning into her best friend.

“That would be you cousin dear, after all you are the one who abandoned us for all this time.” Theo rolled his eyes and opened the door to, exiting back into Diagon Alley.

“Hey, do you think you’ll be a Slytherin?” Blaise questioned, letting Aileth out the door first.

“Guess we’ll find out next week.”


End file.
